1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cycling shoe having, at a bottom portion thereof, a plate member with a cleat-attaching portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a cycling shoe of the above type including a cleat-attaching area having a cleat-attaching hole formed in the plate member and its peripheral portion, with the cleat-attaching portion being exposed to the ambience. Then, for use with a cleat-fastening type pedal, a cleat is attached to the cleat-attaching portion of the shoe. Whereas, for use with a different type of pedal, such as a so-called toe-clip type pedal, the cleat must be detached from the shoe; otherwise, the cleat will interfere with a pedalling action of the cyclist.
However, if the above cycling shoe is used without the cleat, there arises inconvenience in the walking action of the cyclist that sand or the like will intrude through the exposed cleat-attaching hole into the interior of the shoe. Therefore, the cylist should get ready the two types of shoes: one type using the cleat and the other type not using the cleat. This is very inconvenient not only for the cyclist but also for the manufacture.
Moreover, with the above-described conventional cycling shoe, there occurs another problem that an insole placed over the upper face of the middle sole is easily displaced when the cyclist puts his foot into the shoe. Incidentally, almost all cycling shoes usable with a cleat suffer this problem.